The end
by JadeKitten67
Summary: It's too much one of the boys kill themselves. Another self-destructs. How will the others take it? It's very depressing.


The end  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I only own this fic. Everything else belongs to all of those big companies. Warning: Death fic, depression and sadness. Pairings: None. It's to much one of the boys kill themselves. Another self-destructs. How will the others take it? It's very depressing. I felt bad at the time. I couldn't get of reading death fics so I wrote my own. Did I mention that this is very sad.  
  
*thought* *** major scene change ~~~~minor scene change  
Quatre sat there thinking. *What have I done in life? Nothing* He sat there bleeding the deep cuts along his arms. He watched in interest. The dark crimson blood seeping out onto the blanket. He heard Trowa downstairs talking to Wufei. Wufei was the only other person who Trowa would talk to. Qautre felt dizzy. He started writing his note to the others.  
  
His hand feel limy and lifeless as he finished. He hoped the others would understand. He couldn't stand it anymore. He welcomed the darkness. *I'm no hope. I can't hold onto life anymore*  
  
***********  
  
Duo sat in Death scythe. Quatre died two days ago. Duo lost hope. He was in battle. His last battle.  
  
*I can't do it without Quatre.* He pressed the self destruct. *Hold on Quatre I'm coming.*  
  
From outside Heero stopped as Duo's gundam destructed. *No! Duo!* His gundam shook from the explosion. The mobile suits blown away. Heero quickly landed and raced out of his gundam.  
  
Heero saw the long rope that was Duo's hair. He pulled Duo out of the wreckage.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Duo didn't reply.  
  
"Come on Duo. They soldiers are coming."  
  
Duo opened his eyes. He was bleeding from everywhere.  
  
"Heero. Promise me."  
  
Heero held Duo tight.  
  
"Anything just don't die."  
  
Duo coughed. "Promise...promise. Promise me you won't kill yourself." He closed his eyes smiling.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Duo!" No reply came form the happy hyper pilot.  
  
"No Duo! Please don't die. I need you!" He cried as he hugged Duo tightly. Heero new Duo was dead. He couldn't hear any shallow breathing. He couldn't hear the beat of his heart. *no Duo!* Heero heard the soldiers coming. Heero picked up the lifeless pilot.  
  
"I promise. Because I loved you."  
  
*No Duo is still alive in me.* "I promise. I love you Duo."  
  
Heero ran carrying Duo. Heero climbed into the gundam and flew away.  
  
***********  
  
Duo was buried next to Quatre. In the cemetery. Almost no one was there. Just they only priest they could find. Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Relena and Howard.  
  
***********  
  
It had been 6 months since the war.6 1/2 months since the deaths of Quatre and Duo.  
  
Wufei and Trowa sat in the house alone. Heero was in hospital again. He had attempted to kill himself 4 times. Never doing so because of his promise to Duo.  
  
Trowa was breaking down every day. Relena had died. She killed herself after the war. The lose of Heero was so bad.  
  
Wufei was trying very hard to not break down. Quatre had asked him to look after the others. Even Relena had. Several other deaths had occurred. Howard perishing in a shuttle accident. Sally went on a holiday. She was found murdered a week later. Dorothy was never heard from. It was thought she killed herself. Treize had lost. He used suicide as a sanctuary from the remaining boys. The doctors. Wufei had know idea what happened to them. They were never heard from after the war.  
  
A few people left.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Wufei answered. Trowa never used the phone. He was always upset.  
  
A lady appeared. A doctor obliviously. "Hello. I need you to come down right away."  
  
"Okay." Wufei hung up the phone.  
  
Trowa was by the door as usual.  
  
*********  
  
Wufei and Trowa entered the hospital. It was suddenly quiet. They were used to it. But this disturbed them. Not a sound. No computers. No phones. No muttering as they walked down the halls.  
  
They walked to the counter.  
  
"How my I help you?" The lady at the counter asked them.  
  
"Where looking for the doctor of Heero Yuy." Wufei answered. Trowa never talked to anyone but Wufei and Heero.  
  
"Straight down the end of the hall."  
  
"Thank you" Wufei said as he headed down the hall Trowa at his heels.  
  
"I hope they are going to be okay. Heero Yuy." The woman muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei stopped at the door. The woman was over at the bed with Heero.  
  
Trowa pushed past Wufei and went straight to Heero on the verge of tears.  
  
*I can't let Trowa be like this. But I can't stop him* Wufei thought. A light tap on the shoulder made him jump. It was the doctor.  
  
"Yes?" Wufei said hopefully.  
  
"It's not good."  
  
Wufei sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. He's fallen into self denial."  
  
"Self denial?"  
  
"Yes. He won't eat anything. He keeps claiming he's okay and wants to go home" She looked over at the weeping Trowa and the sleeping Heero.  
  
"So you're saying he's gone....insane?" Wufei struggled.  
  
"Yes and no. He can't go home."  
  
Trowa burst into tears at this. Heero was the only person left who understood what it felt to love another man.  
  
Wufei comforted Trowa hugging him. "It's okay Trowa. We an STILL see him."  
  
The doctor could see the pain on the eyes of the two boys. "I can order some beds. If you want."  
  
"No. This is just another set back in life."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch your names?"  
  
"Wufei Chang and Trowa."  
  
"Trowa?" *he didn't say the other boys last name.*  
  
"Trowa...supposedly Barton. But it's not his real one."  
  
"You don't know it?" She was shocked.  
  
"No one know it not even I." Trowa said. This made Wufei jump out of his skin.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from L5....and Trowa's from..."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize. I didn't know anyone still existed from L5."  
  
"It's okay. No one knew. I'm the last.  
  
"I need to know your occupation."  
  
"ummm....I was a gundam pilot."  
  
*A GUNDAM PILOT?????*  
  
They doctor toke a step back.  
  
Trowa collapsed completely burring himself in Wufei.  
  
Heero started crying as if awake and listening to the talk.  
  
Wufei struggled back tears. "Please don't run away. We won't hurt you."  
  
*He seems upset. The pain in him. The names. The suicide attempts by this boy.* The doctor stepped forward closer.  
  
"Thank you." Wufei collapsed into the chair.  
  
"Weren't there five of you?"  
  
Trowa wailed. Sobbing into Wufei's shirt choking on his tears.  
  
"Yes. One committed suicide. The other self destructed his Gundam."  
  
Heero sat bolt up in tears and the mention of Duo.  
  
*These boys are distressed! They need help.* "Can't you talk to anyone about this?"  
  
"No. Their all dead. Murder, suicide, accident, heart break." Wufei broke tears seeping from his eyes. Held Trowa tight.  
  
Heero fell into the bed. "Duo, Relena, Quatre, Dorothy, Trieze, Howard, Sally. Une, Noin, the doctors, Catherine....."  
  
*How many? All these people. All the famous people.* "I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be. We got what we deserved." Wufei choked.  
  
"You didn't deserve this."  
  
"We killed innocent. We killed the innocent. We killed things we didn't have to." Heero muttered from the bed. Wufei lent over and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
*How many time have they been through this? How many again?*  
  
Trowa stopped crying but started muttering. The doctor couldn't hear. She realized the were words of joy.  
  
"No! Trowa. Don't go there. Their dead. Their not here." Wufei was about to cry out loud but he wasn't going to.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're here. I can finally be with them."  
  
Wufei slapped Trowa.  
  
The doctor cringed. The sound was loud.  
  
Trowa fell back into tears "I just want to be with them. Can't I die? Please can I Wufei?"  
  
*He lost his will to live? He's hurt.*  
  
"You remember what Quatre wrote. You can't kill yourself."'  
  
*There is so much pressure on this boy. He's taking care of these others.*  
  
"You have so much weight on your shoulders."  
  
"More guilt. Than anything. I'm the only person who hasn't attempted suicide out of the gundam pilots. I have to stay. Someone has to die of a natural cause. I can't die. I promised my wife. I will fight for justice. Even if the war is over."  
  
*The boy takes it all in. He chews it and shallows it then throws the pain and guilt away.* "You had a wife?"  
  
"Part of my tradition."  
  
"Same old Wufei. You never give up do you Wufei?" Zechs walked in.  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"I'm visiting Heero. You must be his doctor."  
  
"Yes I am" She offered her hand but he didn't take it. He just walked over to Heero.  
  
*These men are disturbed*  
  
"Zechs?" Heero said weakly.  
  
"I'm here. I don't want you to die. Neither did Duo. I know Wufei and Trowa don't."  
  
"What about the rest of the world?"  
  
"I don't know. Does it really matter. We just want you to stay alive."  
  
"I want to seed Duo. AND the others even Trieze."  
  
"You can't. We need you here. Trowa needs you. Your holding him together. If you go he could fall apart. Wufei and I can't hold him"  
  
"Please stay Heero" Trowa choked through his tears.  
  
Wufei tightened his grip on Heero.  
  
"I don't want to live. I want to see the others. I don't care if I find Relena. Instead....just someone new."  
  
*How can they be alive. The war. The lost ones. The obliviously loved them.*  
  
"Heero. Stay with us. I'll grow my hair long and braid it. I give to you every night. Just stay with us" Tears were flowing from Wufei's eyes freely. Even Zechs had started.  
  
*Such denial. Such guilt. Such pain. It's no wonder why they want to die. Wufei and Zechs seem to want to live. They have there reasons though. They have their purpose. They want to live. Unlike Heero and Trowa. They have lost everything . To war...*  
  
"War. I hate it" Wufei struggled from crying out.  
  
Zechs was on the end of the bed almost bawling his eyes out. Heero was breathing shallow sobs escaping him every now and then. But he was crying. Trowa was crying himself to sleep.  
  
"I hate it. Why is war in an existence?" Wufei yelled smashing the wall with his fist. This surprised the doctor as it left a hole and not a mark of Wufei's hand.  
  
*No marks? How much have they been through?!?!* "I'll just leave--"  
  
"No don't" Heero called. "We need someone who is different from us."  
  
The doctor looked into the pleading eyes of Heero. *There is so much pain. He seems to an empty shell. It's hollow. They want me here, they have no weapons. There is no war. They want someone who didn't suffer to much from the war. Those people died* "okay" she sat down by the door. she didn't want to be there. But they wanted her to be there. She would be there. She sent a message to put the surveillance camera on and get doctors who help depression. *I have to help these boys and man. They need help. I know two want help. The other two want to live and help them.* She got the reply and it was yes. She glanced at the camera which flicked to life. She was safe in case something happened.  
  
"I just want to see Duo. I'll do anything. Anything. I'll kill myself. I'll hire someone." Heero kept repeating.  
  
"We need you here Heero" That was all Zechs would say.  
  
Wufei was holding the now sleeping Trowa who was still crying in his dreams. "I need someone to help." Wufei was crying. No sound but his words came from him.  
  
A sob break from Trowa as he sat up in Wufei's lap awake. Trowa than ran out the door. Covering his mouth. "Where's the bathroom?" Wufei yelled chasing Trowa.  
  
"Down the hall opposite the information desk."  
  
The sound faded.  
  
"I want to pass. I just want to pass." Heero sobbed his pillows were completely soaked. Zechs moved up the bed and caught Heero's hand.  
  
"You have to stay. We need you incase something happens."  
  
"You have Trowa and Wufei"  
  
"Trowa can't fight. Wufei is under to much strain. We need you."  
  
"But I don't want to stay."  
  
Wufei came back carrying Trowa who was coughing badly.  
  
"We need a bowl or something." Wufei said. He sat back on the seat sitting Trowa up in his lap.  
  
Trowa coughed...he coughed up blood...  
  
*Blood?* She scampered around the room and found a bowl. She handed it to Wufei.  
  
"Thanks" He said. He took the bowl He then lent Trowa over it. "Let it go Trowa let it go."  
  
Trowa coughed harder and harder than he threw up.  
  
Wufei caught it in the bowl easily. Trowa coughed a few more times before slumping back to sleep in Wufei's lap.  
  
Wufei sighed and put the bowl down on the floor then hugged Trowa tight.  
  
Heero was still sobbing. "I can't go on. I can't go on."  
  
Zechs was saying the same thing over and over. "WE need you. Don't go"  
  
*The pain. The suffering. What happened to these people? These boys are so young. Why so much pain?* She heard a click. She looked up.  
  
Trowa was asleep again. Wufei was staring at Heero. So was Zechs.  
  
Heero had a gun. He pulled the trigger. The shot rang through the room.  
  
Heero fell limp. Trowa burst into tears the shot had woken him. Wufei's tears feel big and heavy. He made no sound. Zechs turned into tears.  
  
"No. Heero you said you wouldn't kill yourself. You promised Duo. No please." Zechs feel further into despair.  
  
"Heero. Not you to. Why must I live through the torture?" Trowa kept saying.  
  
Wufei hadn't made a sound since the shot tears falling.  
  
*He's trying to keep himself together. He has to.*  
  
"No Heero! Please don't say it's so Wufei." Zechs fell over the now empty shell of Heero Yuy.  
  
Wufei didn't reply. He just sat there in despair and shock.  
  
Trowa was crying he couldn't go to sleep anymore. Zechs flung himself at Wufei. Wufei didn't react.  
  
"The perfect solider. He died Heero died. Heero died! No Heero!" Wufei cried. "Not the perfect solider!"  
  
"I want this to end." Trowa mumbled he started to get up.  
  
"No don't I couldn't survive without you Trowa" Wufei held Trowa tight.  
  
"I have to." He struggled in Wufei's grasp.  
  
"You promised Quatre. You promised me." Wufei tightened his grip.  
  
Trowa broke it. "No I have to stay with Heero."  
  
He stood up and grabbed the gun.  
  
"No Trowa don't. Wufei and I can't do it alone!" Zechs tried to break the grasp on the gun. He couldn't.  
  
*These people want to end it all. Why don't they accept it?* The doctor didn't want to see Wufei, Trowa or Zechs die. But she was afraid of dying to.  
  
Trowa aimed the gun for his heart. "I die with a broken heart. As it was the die my love died."  
  
"No Trowa!" Wufei cried but he was to late.  
  
A second shot rang in the room that night.  
  
Trowa's body collapsed onto the bed. He saw smiling as Heero was.  
  
"No Trowa!" Wufei collapsed to the ground crying he had no reason to hold back his tears now nor did Zechs. Who had fallen in the chair crying his life away.  
  
Zechs choked out his words. "Why do they die?" He felt darkness gathering he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He knew what it was He wanted to walk through it. We walked and walked.  
  
The doctor watched in shock as Zechs fell to the ground limp.  
  
Wufei cried and gathered Zechs.  
  
"Promise me one thing Wufei, one thing." Zechs said firmly.  
  
"Anything." Wufei choked in tears.  
  
"Don't kill yourself. Do a nice old age. An old man of 93. Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thank you Wufei" He choked and fell limp completely. Closing his eyes smiling.  
  
Wufei cried in despair. "No Zechs. I'm alone. I don't have anyone."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Dear diary, I turn the age of 93 today. The old memories brought back. They bring me tears every time I think of them. I never looked back on the following years.  
  
I had come home from the funereal. A few people there. Mostly for Zechs. I never like funereal.  
  
I came home and someone had been in. I don't who someone. Nothing was missing. Nothing at all. They went through all the stuff and put all the photo's I had on the table. Personal belongs of theirs in my room. On the bed. Every thing was okay. I found a letter on the bench in the kitchen.  
  
'To Wufei, I'm sorry I went through your stuff and left it out. Without your permission. But I wanted to see the other pilots and people you knew. I hope you won't forget them. I'll never forget that day. The day you came with Trowa to get Heero. I'm sorry I was afraid to die. You're brave and strong. I hope I can see you sometime soon.  
  
From Heero's Doctor.  
  
P.S. My real name is Iris Mable.'  
  
I found love again. She was the one. We lived happily together. We had a son and a daughter. Both taking after there respective parents. I enjoyed having some hyper people around. Then one day. Her life was gone in a flash. A change of colour was all that was needed. Some driver trying to get away from the police. He hit our car on the side. She died a quick and painless death. I came out with a few broken bones and a concussion. They doctors were surprised at the little injuries. I new they weren't going to be bad. I was more concerned for the children. Our daughter Sky died from internal bleeding the car had hit there side of the car. My son Li has grown up confined to a wheel chair. His life short. He was murdered some people had a grudge against me and they took it on him. I'm the last of my family and friends again. I hope that I live on in others hearts as a hero who saved the world from OZ.  
  
From Chang Wufei."  
  
He laid they book. He laid his. He closed his eyes. Holding the book tight. He never once doubted his promise it had been a nice life with it's ups and downs. But he had enjoyed the good times. And pushed away the bad.  
  
His last thoughts of finally joining his friends And never opening his eyes again.  
  
The end.... 


End file.
